La desgracia de Marvolo
by jessyriddle
Summary: A veces los hijos no son lo que esperamos. Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Me tocó: Marvolo/Sorvolo Gaunt, Rated T y género Family

* * *

Desde pequeño, Marvolo había escuchado a sus padres hablar sobre sus antepasados. No era de extrañar, después de todo, ser descendientes del grandísimo Salazar Slytherin, era algo de lo cual enorgullecerse.

Cuando fue a Hogwarts y fue sorteado para la casa de su antepasado, la familia no pudo estar más orgullosa, y él, no paraba de recordare a todo el mundo quien era.

Su felicidad aumentó aún más cuando, al salir de Hogwarts, su padre le comunicó que estaba comprometido. Y no cualquier compromiso, la mujer que seria su esposa era digna de portar su apellido. Su prima Clarisse, la única descendiente de la familia de su madre, era la chica perfecta para él; era una sangre pura, era descendiente de Slytherin y hablaba parsel. ¿Qué más se podía pedir en una esposa?

Pero había algo que su Clarisse no había podido darle, un hijo. Años y años intentándolo, pero no quería llegar. ¿Quizás siglos de endogamia los había dejado estériles? Bufó ante la idea. Era un mago poderoso, no tenia ningún problema con su órgano reproductor.

Marvolo no era muy paciente, y después de años de esperar el "milagro" perdió los estribos, y le dio la paliza de su vida a su mujer. Un golpe en el rostro, otro en el abdomen y Clarisse estaba en el piso llorando, sosteniendo con fuerza el vientre mientras trataba de controlar el dolor, con dificultad logró levantarse y acercarse a la chimenea para ir a San Mungo, bajo la mirada del hombre que ni siquiera movió un dedo para ayudarla.

Un par de horas después, la mujer regresó dándole la mejor noticia a su marido.

Estaba embarazada.

La actitud de Marvolo cambió radicalmente después de eso, trató a su esposa con cariño y ternura, procurando que no le faltara nada y se sintiera cómoda.

El día del parto llegó y, al terminar la noche, la familia Gaunt se había agrandado. El pequeño Morfin lloraba, probablemente buscando alimento, mientras sus padres lo miraban con amor.

En cuanto el niño empezó a balbucear, Marvolo se aseguró de que hubiera heredado el don más preciado de su antecesor, y estuvo muy orgulloso de su hijo cuando descubrió que si.

Dos años después, Clarisse volvió a alegrarle la existencia. Estaba esperando otro hijo.

El hombre esperaba que su siguiente hijo fuera la copia de su perfecto primogénito, que hace unas pocas semanas había demostrado tener magia.

Cuando llegó el día del parto, empezó una vida de decepciones.

El primer inconveniente que encontró Marvolo, fue el hecho de que era una niña. Ella no podría seguir el linaje de Slytherin de manera digna, pero se calmó pensando que, como eran los últimos descendientes vivos, siempre podría comprometerla con su pequeño Morfin.

El segundo problema era que Clarisse había perdido mucha sangre y se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Una semana más tarde su esposa pasó a mejor vida, y Marvolo entendió que Merope sólo era una desgracia. Dejó la niña al cuidado de su madre, pero el arreglo duro pocos años.

Cuando la niña tenia 5 años, su abuela murió debido a la viruela de dragón, y ella tuvo que volver con su padre.

A regañadientes fue aceptada en la casa, y el hombre empezó a ponerle tareas domesticas con las que la mantenía ocupada durante el día, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que la chiquilla no había presentado ningún accidente de magia accidental.

—Repugnante squib — le decía cada vez que se equivocaba en algo, ocasionalmente seguido de una fuerte bofetada. La niña sólo lloraba y se encerraba en su habitación.

Cuando su perfecto Morfin entró a Hogwarts y fue seleccionado para la casa de la serpiente, estuvo muy orgulloso de él; pero pronto se volvió a amargar su existencia recordando a la infame hija que tenia.

Por desgracia de la chica, Merope era maltratada mucho más desde que estaba sola con su padre.

Cada vez que el hombre recibía una carta de su hijo comentándole sobre sus logros, él recordaba la squib de la familia que no había hecho otra cosa que defraudarlo desde que había nacido y se ensañaba con ella.

Siete años más tarde, Morfin terminó el colegio y Marvolo decidió que era hora de asegurarse una digna descendencia.

—Morfin, te voy a comprometer con Merope — comentó. Por obvias razones, jamás le había preguntado su opinión a la chica, pero la obligaría a aceptar.

—¿Qué? ¡No!— gritó el chico.

—Morfin, es necesario — dijo soltando un suspiro — Sólo tienes que tener un hijo y ya.

—Pero padre, no quiero acostarme con ella. ¡Es una squib! Es… es algo… asqueroso.

El hombre miró a su hijo sopesando lo que acababa de decir; ¿Condenaría a su heredero a algo tan repulsivo? Por supuesto que no.

Asintió dándole la razón, ya pensaría en algo.

Un par de años más tarde, le llegó otra desagradable noticia, todo por culpa de su hija.

Un funcionario del ministerio venia a ver a su maravilloso hijo por haber hechizado a un estúpido muggle, pero ¿desde cuando era más importante el bienestar de esos seres repugnantes que el de un mago sangrepura?

Pero eso no había sido lo peor del día. Se había enterado de que su inútil hija había estado coqueteando con la victima de Morfin. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar así a su familia? Perdió los estribos e intentó ahorcarla, queriendo terminar con la miserable vida que había tenido por culpa de la chica.

Ese pequeño desplante lo llevó a prisión durante seis largos meses.

Al volver encontró una insulsa nota donde Merope le contaba sobre su matrimonio con el asqueroso muggle.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Su hija no había sido otra cosa que una desgracia, y decidió que nunca volvería a pensar en ella, jamás. A partir de ése momento, él sólo tenia a su perfecto Morfin.


End file.
